beds_testing_areafandomcom-20200215-history
Kleptomaniac
Kleptomaniac is a lifestyle trait in The Sims 3. Kleptomaniacs "accidentally" end up with things owned by others. They often "permanently borrow" items from work, school, or even their neighbors' homes! Attributes *Throughout life, this Sim will be prone to swipe others' things. It's genetic! *Sim can return stolen objects to their rightful owners via the mailbox, resulting in a positive 'Returned Stolen Object' moodlet. *Provides a bonus to Sims writing in the Auto-Biography genre. Player notes *You can click the Swipe Items interaction close to something and your Sim might steal the intended object. It will then appear in the family inventory. *Kleptomaniacs can only swipe three items per day. *Kleptomaniacs can swipe some items from community lots. I.e. the kleptomaniac should be able to swipe a car parked at the stadium but won't be able to swipe paintings from the art gallery or a grill at a barbeque park. *If a Sim is caught swiping an object, they will be kicked out immediately and the relationship with the Sim who caught the kleptomaniac will go down. *Sims with this trait can only swipe items between 7pm and 6am. *Kleptomaniacs can swipe items from outside a house even if they have not been invited to go in. To be able to steal from the inside, the sim has to be invited in. *The maximum value of the item a kleptomaniac is able to swipe is determined by this formula: Career level X 350.Mod to change the default values for swiping items *Sim can swipe any movable object, no matter how big. However, there are some items that a kleptomaniac won't be able to swipe (see list below). *In The Sims 3 for console, Sims with the kleptomaniac trait are able to steal from the inside of community lots, unlike the PC version. *Most, if not all, maids have the kleptomaniac trait. Other notes *Always click very close to the object you want to be stolen, because sometimes, clicking in the general area of the object will result in the kleptomaniac Sim stealing the object that is directly underneath the spot that was clicked on, thus wasting one of the three opportunities. For example, when clicking in the general area of an expensive car, the kleptomaniac Sim may instead steal the cheap lamp that was directly underneath the spot that was clicked on. *If a Sim should take a guitar out of their inventory and drop it on someone else's lot, which may happen after a serenade, it does not appear to be recoverable through dragging and dropping or kleptomania. *Because Sims can swipe three objects per day, Sims can swipe three objects after 7 pm but before midnight, and then swipe three more after midnight but before 6 am. *There are some items that are not able to be swiped, even if they otherwise meet the requirements: **Large outdoor objects, such as swings, clotheslines, large toys (for instance the Jungle Gym), or slides. **Beds, fridges, counters, hot tubs. *Sculptures larger than a Sim can be swiped. *In The Sims 3 for consoles, one way to steal from a neighbor is to send a kleptomaniac Sim to the neighbor's house, and have another Sim invite the neighbor over. The Sims who are in the neighbor's house can then steal items from it. *A kleptomaniac Sim can WooHoo with any other kleptomatic Sim no matter what relationship status. Other ways of stealing *Sims in the firefighter career are strangely able to swipe items only when they are putting out fires in a house. The way it works is the same as kleptomaniacs. *Sims in the investigator career can swipe items when they are breaking into a house (on some investigation jobs). The way it works is the same as kleptomaniacs although the action is called "Take as Evidence". Possible lifetime wishes *Become a Master Thief *Possession is Nine Tenths of the Law Kleptomaniac Sims See also Category:Kleptomaniacs Category:Kleptomaniacs Category:Traits from The Sims 3 (base game)